The little monsters
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Sólo la luna fue testigo de la grotesca, sangrienta y tenebrosa tarea realizadas por ambos llenos de un éxtasis demencial ¡Por fin el vacío se había llenado! celebraron los gemelos.


**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene algunas esas gore, nunca había escrito gore así que no sé que tanto o no los puede afectar el escrito.**

_**"Qué suene la fanfarria"** _

* * *

La señora Kagamine era una mujer hermosa de tal belleza que incluso a sus 35 años aún tenía varios admiradores y su alma era igual de hermosa, admirada por hombres y mujeres por igual, su esposo el señor Kagamine era igual de virtuoso que su fina esposa continuamente era buscado por sus amigos por sus acertados y desinteresados consejos. Los dos se amaban con locura, era el perfecto ejemplo de un matrimonio feliz, pero aún entre tanta felicidad había una nube que impedía que su felicidad fuera completa. Anhelaban un hijo, la señora Kagamine no podía evitar que la tristeza empañara su bello rostro cada vez que se topaba con un niño y su madre, observar el sagrado vínculo que los unía y que ella nunca podría tener la destrozaba.

Se sometieron a diversos tratamientos, visitaron a los mejores médicos pero por más que lo intentaba tal pareciera que todos sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles, hasta que finalmente llego la resignación. Fue durante ese tiempo de resignación que ocurrió un milagro la señora Kagamine dio a luz no sólo a un hijo, si no a dos. Unos hermosos de gemelos, tan hermosos como unos querubines, tan idénticos en fisionomía y expresiones que pareciera que uno fuera el reflejo del otro, su parecido era tan sorprendente como perturbador.

Rin y Len crecieron entre mimos y caprichos, cuanto querían se les fue entregado sin ningún reproche, eran los pequeños reyes de la casa y sus ordenes para la servidumbre eran absolutas sin importar cuán absurdas fueran; sus juegos siempre terminaban por generar algún destrozo en el hogar, los cuadros arruinados, la vajilla destrozada, las ventanas rotas, los muebles inservibles nada podía detener a los gemelos que arrasaban todo cuanto podían , sus padres queriendo complacer a sus dos queridos ángeles y siendo tan ricos como eran no les importaba solventar los pequeños gastos que ocasionaban sus angelitos con sus travesuras. Dueños de una mente despierta y un espíritu inquieto los gemelos pronto se vieron aburridos de aquella vida.

Los días se volvieron tediosos y la insatisfacción crecía en sus interiores de manera alarmante, nada conseguía llenar aquel vacio que se instalaba en su alma, que los carcomía por dentro de manera demoniaca. Los padres alarmados de aquel pesimismo por ambos pequeños a tan temprana edad, ¡tan solo eran unos nenes de siete años! decidieron comprarles un hermoso conejo, de blancura inmaculada y suave pelaje. Rin y Len quienes nunca habían discutido por nada se vieron en vueltos en una pelea encarnizada por poseer al pequeño animalito.

-Tesoro por qué no dejas que tu hermano se quede con Tommy, a ti te puedo comprar otro conejo igual.

La pequeña Rin lanzó una mirada de reproche a su padre dejándole en claro que nunca habría un conejo igual a Tommy.

-¡No papi, yo quiero a Tommy! , que Len sea el que tenga otro conejo.

-¡No yo quiero a Tommy más que tú, él tiene que estar conmigo!

-¡Pero él me quiere más a mí!

Ambos gemelos se enfrentaron, aventándose cuanto había en la habitación, peluches, juguetes y colores volaban, fue hasta que Rin en su frenesí arrojo un a cuadro que decidieron parar, el vidrio se había roto en pedazos y algunos de ellos se habían incrustado en la mano de Len quien no dejaba de sangrar. Len lloro encarnizadamente seguido de Rin como sí ella sufriera por igual el dolor causado hacia su hermano.

Su padre quien se había mantenido todo ese tiempo al margen sin saber qué hacer, llamó a la servidumbre que de inmediato atendieron la herida del pequeño, su madre escandalizada consoló a ambos niños con mimos que de apoco dejaron de llorar hasta quedar dormidos.

-Len puedes quedarte con Tommy -susurro Rin en medio de la noche.

-¿Ya no lo quieres?- preguntó Len desconcertado.

-Lo quiero, pero te quiero más a ti Len ya no quiero pelear.

Len apretó la mano de su hermana en signo de que compartía los mismos sentimientos.

-Puedes quedártelo tú Rin.

-No, yo no lo quiero quédatelo tú Len.

Len iba a protestar pero antes de empezar una nueva pelea, ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Tengo una idea, porque no lo dividimos a la mitad- sugirió Rin.

-¿Podemos hacer eso?

-No sé, pero siempre podremos averiguarlo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y en silencio salieron a hurtadillas de la habitación yendo a la cocina con algo con que partir a Tommy, finalmente encontraron un filoso cuchillo con que ambos veían a la cocinera partir regularmente la carne.

Subieron sigilosos con arma en mano, abrieron la jaula del pequeño conejo y lo acunaron entre sus brazos, Rin lo sujeto con fuerza evitando que el escurridizo animalillo escapara, Len tomo con decisión el cuchillo entre sus manos y dio la primera estocada. El animalillo soltó un chillido y la sangre ensucio su blanco pelaje haciendo que ambos gemelos se sobresaltaran. Cualquiera pensaría que después de eso ambos desistirían ante su idea, pero no fue así sus mentes no eran ordinarias en lo más mínimo y su naturaleza no era tan endeble como para desistir de buenas a primeras a sus objetivos, retomaron la tarea con más entusiasmo que antes sin hacer el menor caso a los leves chillidos que lanzaba el animal entre aquella macabra tortura. Solo la luna fue testigo de la grotesca, sangrienta y tenebrosa tarea realizadas por ambos llenos de un éxtasis demencial. ¡Por fin el vacio se había llenado!, celebraron los gemelos.

Como si de un trofeo se tratara cada uno guardo su parte de conejo hasta que fue imposible conservarlos por el olor putrefacto que desprendían, entonces con suma tristeza ambos procedieron a enterrar los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su amado Tommy.

Sus padres al principio preocupados por la desaparición de Tommy, pronto asumieron que el animal había escapado y queriendo evitar más peleas a los gemelos concordaron que era mejor así. Más se sorprendieron cuando a las pocas semanas los gemelos insistieron en que les compraran otro conejo, conejillos de indias, pericos, ardillas, canarios, hurones, tortugas, gatos y perros todos sucumbieron de formas distintas a la insana diversión de Rin y Len.

Pronto eso perdió su encanto, abatidos a los catorce años volvían a sentir aquel vacio y se encontraban ansiosos por llenarlo, buscaban anhelantes alguna nueva forma de encontrar placer. Era como si el mismo demonio hubiera corrompido a las obras más divinas jamás creadas por Dios, llenándolas de una malignidad bestial.

Como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados por Belcebú, apareció la respuesta ante sus ojos el día que sus padres trajeron a Miku, la adorable hija de uno de sus socios. La joven era simplemente encantadora, poseía una candidez y amabilidad digna de admirar que atrajo a los gemelos como miel a las moscas. Ambos la adoraron y la quisieron para sí, pero ya habiendo vivido una situación parecida y poniendo por encima de sus deseos egoístas el amor que se profesaban decidieron dividirla a la mitad ¡Qué horroroso pandemónium estaban a punto de desatar!

Ambos se prepararon para emprender su gran empresa, se comportaron de forma amable, encandilaron a la joven con sus hermosas sonrisas, dulces artimañas y palabras melosas que harían a cualquiera caer rendido de amor, la convencieron de pasar las vacaciones en su casa de campo y a sus padres de dejarlos ir sin supervisión adulta . Pobre chica, ni siquiera imaginaba que aquellos a quienes amaba eran unos perversos lobos disfrazados de inocentes ovejas.

Pero antes de poder llevar a cabo tan esperada obra tenían que practicar, desde luego que no era comparable el realizar aquel procedimiento con un pequeño animal que realizarlo en un cuerpo humano y siendo Miku aquella que llenaría por completo sus podridos corazones la perfección era incuestionable. Entusiasmados con los más perversos pensamientos en mente emprendieron junto a la ingenua joven su viaje.

Uno a uno los fieles sirvientes de la casa de campo fueron desapareciendo de forma preocupante, primero fue la torpe mucama Gumi , después le siguió la ebria cocinera, Luka la amable ama de llaves le secundo, hasta que sólo quedaron en la casa el mayordomo amante de helados , los angelicales gemelos y la bella Miku.

Kaito pretendía mantener la calma ante los tres menores pero ¿Cómo lograrlo, cuando las líneas telefónicas se encontraban inservibles y los vehículos dañados? ¡Era imposible salir de aquel lugar! La desesperación hizo presa de él.

-¡Voy a atravesar el bosque!

-Kaito no nos dejes solos- rogó Rin con un muy convincente miedo.

-¡Yo no puedo quedarme!, si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada me volveré loco. Les prometo que traeré por ayuda, regresare por ustedes.

-Por favor Kaito-san, no nos dejé- lloro Miku presa del pánico.

-Len por favor cuídalas. Prometo que regresare- el rubio asintió de forma heroica, no sin antes compartir una cómplice mirada con su hermana.

-Quédense en el cuarto, yo iré a buscar algo con que defendernos si sucede algo.

-Len no nos dejes tú también-suplicó Miku entre lágrimas.

-Yo estoy aquí Miku- la consoló Rin entre sus brazos- Ve Len yo me encargare de ella.

La joven se refugió entre sus brazos y Rin la colmó de palabras tranquilizadoras y promesas vacías, promesas de que todo estaría bien y regresaría a salvo a su hogar, promesas de las que la sanguinaria chica interiormente se mofaba ¡Era hora de alzar el telón y comenzar el acto final!

Cuando regreso Len, la peliverde no pudo ocultar su dicha, dicha que pronto se apagó al ver el cuchillo que el chico sostenía y sus manos cubiertas de un tenebroso guante sangriento.

-¡Fuiste tú! , ¡Rin hay que huir de aquí!

Pero Rin parecía clavada en su lugar, por más que Miku se esforzó en moverla la chica no cedía.

-¡Rin hay que irnos, él no es tu hermano es un asesino, si no nos vamos nos va a matar!- gritaba eufórica Miku con voz estrangulada.

Una risa inundo el lugar, macabra, cruel y siniestra pero llena de gozo. Dos voces se unían en una sola, tocando una fática melodía, un delirante réquiem para la pobre alma que pronto abandonaría el mundo terrenal.

-Kaito volverá, él dijo que lo haría- murmuraba con vehemencia la desdichada.

-El no volverá, Len se encargo de eso- susurro con voz aterciopelada la rubia, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Te queremos Miku, te amamos- declaró Len con dulzura.

-Si me aman, déjenme ir.

-No podemos hacer eso. - declararon ambos.

Los gemelos la sujetaron con fuerza la ataron y vendaron.

-Es hora de que recibas nuestro amor.

Kaito se apresuraba, a pesar del dolor hacia un esfuerzo para llegar a su destino ¡Len era el culpable! , su costado sangraba y la pérdida de sangre era mayor pero tenía que salvar a Rin y Miku sólo Dios sabría lo que ese monstruo sería capaz de hacerles.

Al entrar a la casa su cuerpo se helo por completo, débiles chillidos y suplicas de piedad resonaban por todo el lugar, pero pronto fueron calladas por una demente risa que pareciera surgir de las mismas paredes, resonando con toda su tenebrosa potencia en cada recoveco del lugar.

Se armó de valor para subir aquellas inmensas escaleras cada paso era un paso hacia el infierno, pero si aún seguían vivas, si aún no habían sucumbido a los perversos placeres de Len, no podría perdonarse en toda la vida el no salvarlas y huir como un mísero cobarde.

Cuando entró a la habitación no estaba preparado para ver el horror que guardaba, una poderosas ganas de vomitar le invadieron, allí estaba el cuerpo inerte de Miku completamente cercenado a la mitad, de forma totalmente simétrica; diversos objetos punzocortantes que seguramente sirvieron para ese propósito se encontraban cuidadosamente dispuestos, por más que lo intentaba no podía aparatar la mirada de aquel grotesco espectáculo, el cuerpo estaba dispuesto de tal forma que era artísticamente agraciado, la sangre y vísceras formaban figuras surrealistas, la escena era tan macabramente bella que provocaba un sórdido placer y una tremenda repulsión.

La misma horrenda risa se escucho, allí frente a él estaban los gemelos que sonreían inocentemente, una sonrisa cautivadora y casi celestial, sus dientes blancos sobresalían del rojo que manchaba su cara contrarrestando exquisitamente sus rasgos.

-¡Ustedes, son unos monstruos!

-¡Por fin, lo hemos logrado! -festejaban fusionando su voz como si fuera una sola. -Es hermosa ¿Verdad?

-¡Los matare, monstruos, vengare a todos!

Por respuesta los gemelos rieron con más gozo, su alegría crecía al ver el sufrimiento causado. Kaito tomó uno de los cuchillos que de la habitación listo para el ataque pero antes siquiera de dar un paso cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo. Había perdió mucha sangre y las fuerzas le abandonaban, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lanzó el cuchillo, ¡Tenía que acabar con ellos! Ambos lo miraron enfadados el cuchillo había apuñalado su obra de arte, los reproches de Rin y Len fue lo último que escucho antes de abandonar el mundo.

-¿Entonces pueden volver a decirme lo que paso? -preguntó el oficial a los gemelos.

Rin rompió a llorar en brazos de su madre.

-¡Ya les han dicho lo que paso, ese mayordomo loco mató a todos, dejé a mis hijos en paz!

-Señora sólo hago mi trabajo.

-No me importa, usted no tiene ningún derecho de tratar a mis niños así, ¿Que acaso no es suficiente con lo que han pasado?

-Entienda por favor.

-Ahora mismo iré hablar con el alcalde, en menos de una hora será despedido- espetó furiosa.

El alcalde que había recibido gran parte del dinero de su campaña de la familia Kagamine, prohibió que se les volviera a importunar a los gemelos. A los sirvientes mutilados se les dio sacra sepultura mientras el cuerpo del sanguinario asesino fue a parar a la fosa común. Él cuerpo de Miku fue entregado a sus padres que se horrorizaron al ver lo que había sufrido su pequeña, el cuerpo no tenia pulgares, estos nunca fueron encontrados.

Pasaron los años, los gemelos crecieron en esplendida belleza, amados y admirados por igual y cuando nadie los veía ambos admiraban sus trofeos, los dos pulgares que alguna vez pertenecieran a la joven que amaron, dejando salir su monstruosa naturaleza recordaban su esplendida obra de arte. Unían sus cuerpos en medio de caricias y besos candentes evocando la sangre derramada, la carne destrozada, los gritos de clemencia, el éxtasis de dar la muerte…

* * *

**Me llevo un poco terminar este fic pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Desde que leí el cuento "las almas gemelas"(o la funesta muerte de los gemelos) de Bram Stoker , no pude dejar de escribir , no me gusto el final y quise escribir algo que fuese lo contrario, era mi venganza por los pobres gemelos. Sin embargo el escrito tomo una ruta que no esperaba aunque aún sigue conteniendo una clara influencia de la narración que uso Stoker , me complace ver también mi estilo allí. **

**Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.**


End file.
